Fools & Luxury
by Megasaurus
Summary: Lily hates James, James loves Lily...Lily is introduced into a whole new life when she swallows her pride and falls for James.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fools and Luxury  
Author: Meg

A/N: So I'm starting a new Lily and James story. Hopefully it will get somewheres! If you like it, feel free to review so I have a reason to continue

**Chapter 1 **

A ruby red stream of light erupted from the tip of Lily Evan's wand and hit James Potter squarely in the stomach. "For the last time, _Potter_, I did not kiss or present any other intimate actions towards you last night!" Lily screamed across the Transfiguration classroom. After realizing how loud she had yelled, she immediately started to massage her temples. Perhaps she did have a bit too much to drink the night before.

"I think you'll be surprised, Lilykins!" butted in Sirius Black happily. His feet were up on his desk and was balancing his chair on two legs.

By this time, James's skin had instantly broke out into large, red boils. He winced as he admired the work Lily had done on his arms, but kept a sly smile on his face. "I have proof, Flower. And If you would like to join me in my bedroom after class I would have no objection." James grinned serenly and turned to Remus. With a flick of his wand, Remus lazily got rid of all the nasty boils that were steadily appearing on James's skin.

Lily's eyes darted around the room before she answered. The teacher had not yet re-entered the 7th year class from a small errand she had to run to another teacher. "What, so you can tie me down and take full advantage of me?" Her headache had gotten worse and her patience was slipping away more and more with every second that passed.

Her best friend, Maria, who was having difficulty turning a cricket into a footstool for it wouldn't stay still, let out a frustrated sigh. "For once can we have a peaceful chat that doesn't involve yelling between you two?" She then took notice of Sirius leaning on his chair, and with a cunning grin and a small flick of her wand, he had fallen backwards onto the ground. Everyone who saw burst into sniggers.

"Who the bloody hell did that?" he remarked as he pulled himself from the floor, nursing a now visable bump on the back of his head.

James turned away, still sniggering, and looked intently at Lily. "It's not a trick, promise. Actually, let's make a bet. If I show you the proof and you did indeed kiss me, I get to take you on a date. If you didn't kiss me, then...I will never just-so-happen to come into our bathroom when you're in the shower ever again."

"I think I just puked in my mouth a little bit, Potter."

James grinned. "Just meet me in my room after class."

* * *

An hour later, Lily was surprised to find herself in James Potter's room, waiting silently on his bed. Unfortunitly, they had their own dorm this year because they had become Head Prefects. This included their own common room, two bedrooms and one bathroom. You can imagine how Lily felt about sharing a bathroom with James. On a regular basis, the Marauders and Lily's best mates would stay in their dorm, so that made things easier.

Lily sat awkwardly on the bed. She had only been in James's room a few times, and never by herself. She felt as though she didn't have permission to be there, even though she knew that James would love the idea of her on his bed. She scanned the room with her lusterous emerald eyes. The walls were covered in framed pictures and posters of quidditch teams. The walls underneath were a familiar green colour... Her eyes widened when a thought struck her. _Those look like the same colour as my eyes..._

Her thoughts were interupted by a tall, dark-featured boy which most girls at Hogwarts would go crazy for. "Well, well...I think someone has just had an epiphany!"

Lily scowled and crossed her arms. "Just show me the proof, please."

James stood at the doorway for a moment, leaning against the frame. He was watching Lily intently. She couldn't help but look down at her hands; his hazel eyes, the ones that girls obsessed over, were prickling shivers on the back of her neck. Finally James stepped away from the door and got down on his knees to retrieve something from under his bed. Embarrased that James Potter had given her such feelings, she became very curious of what he was getting and stuck her head over the edge of the bed. Eventually he got ahold of the object and pulled it out into view.

There lay a shallow stone basin filled with a silvery mist. Lily was atounded. "You have a pensieve!" she blurted out, admiring the contents which she could not decipher between liquid and gas.

"It was a gift from my grandfather." He smiled weakly as he watched Lily, who was in awe. James then pulled out a small bottle from his cloak and pulled off the cork, mixing it into the pensieve.

Lily jumped off the bed and scooted over beside James on the floor. "So you're going to show me your memory of last night?" she asked, peeking her head over the basin.

"Exactly" replied James, and he too peered into the basin. They both drew closer to the intrancing mist, which had now turned into an image of James's bedroom.

"I'm scared of what I'm going to see." Lily said, no louder then a whisper. The bedroom then lurched out of view. But a split second later, she found herself back in James's room, standing at the doorway beside him.

The Marauders, Lily and her two best friends, Maria and Tegan were all squished inside the bedroom. There was soft music playing in the background and numerous bottles of alcohol and butterbeer lying around. Peter was sitting in the corner alone, giggling at everyone and holding a drink in his hand. Sirius and Maria were lying down on the couch, their limbs entangled and in a current makeout session. Tegan was sitting on the floor with Remus's head on her lap. He was gazing up at her stupidly with a drunken grin on his face. Lastly, there was Lily and James on the bed.

_I bet you love me now, now that you've had your drinks,  
it's been fun but it's always. This girl, loves fear. _

The real Lily sucked in her breath with a quick inhale and sat down on the floor to watch. James did the same.

The Lily on James's bed was in giggles, clearly from something James had said to her. She calmed down a bit and took another gulp from her glass. "You know James, y-you aren't as...bad as I thought...y-you were." The James on the bed beamed at Lily as though Christmas had just come early.

Lily could feel her cheeks burning. How could she have said that? She didn't really think that...did she? And since when has she called him 'James'? She tried to look at James out of the corner of her eye. He was watching the two on the bed with his chin propped up on his arm, a small smile lingering on his lips. His eyes were glued to the scene, faintly twinkling in the dim light. Lily quickly looked away from him and felt the burning in her face more then ever. That smile, the look in his eyes...he looked so happy. She cast a look at them on the bed once more. James and Lily were play fighting, pinning each other to the bed. Finally Lily got on top and was red in the face from laughing. She held James's arms down with her hands and had her legs on either side of him.

_ But she asked can we slow down, traffic is time, so we drove and we drove and we drove.  
Cause all we lost was years, oh well, think of this, think of me, think that.  
And we will soon forget. _

The present Lily watched agast as she saw herself leaning in, inching her way towards James's lips; cutting off the distance between both. Finally she found James's mouth and wrapped her hands around his neck. He moved his hands and placed them on her hips, finally achieving what he had wanted to do for the past six years.

Present-day Lily quickly looked away from the scene on the bed, but met James's eyes instead. Instead of a cocky remark, he just watched her carefully, slightly looking like a puppy waiting for his dinner.

"I...I think I've seen enough" she said in a whisper. Before she knew it, they were whisked away from the bedroom.

* * *

So I hope you guys liked it! If you did, please review and I'll do my best to start writing the next chapter.

Lyrics from: "A Story for Supper" Lydia


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fools and Luxury  
Author: Meg  
A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, they made me want to continue! I'd like to thank Loza, MoonlitClarity, Laurie and Marauder's Mad for actually taking the time to. Again, please keep **reviewing** so I have a reason to actually keep going!

**Chapter 2 **

_Lily's POV_

Our feet hit the floor of Potter's bedroom and I know that it wasn't the trip into the pensieve that gave me the sick feeling overcoming my stomach. I hastily sat down upon the bed and tried to clear my head. _I was drunk...I wasn't in the right state of mind... _Sensing that I was being watched, I looked up to find that Potter was grinning at me like there was no tomorrow.

"What?" I asked, immediately feeling annoyed.

"I won the bet."

I cocked my head sideways, trying to figure out what he was going on about. "What bet?"

"That if you had really kissed me, I could take you on a date. I won."

I felt like giving myself a swift kick in the ass. He had won. He was obligated to take me on a date.

Potter took a seat beside me, basking in his glory, and wrapped one of his arms around my waist. I grimaced. "Take your hand off of me."

"So how about tomorrow night at 8 o'clock."

"Take your hand off of me."

"And meet me down by the lake."

"Get your hand off of me, Potter." I was getting annoyed and he wasn't listening to one word that was leaving my mouth. Instead, he was thinking up plans in his head, remembering certain details and subconsciously flicking his dark shaggy hair out of his face. Eventually he stopped and looked directly at me. I decided this was my time to speak again...or perhaps scream.

"Potter! For the last time, take your hand off of me!" I yelled, trying to squirm away from his grip.

Instead of doing what I asked, his arm tightened its grip around me and he pulled me into his chest. I could instantaneously feel the beat of his heart against my cheek. Before I could react, he leaned his face over my neck, his hot breath sending shivers up and down my spine as the warmth grazed over my bare flesh. I could feel my palms moisten from both nervousness and anger. "Meet me down by the lake at 8 o'clock" he repeated in a surprisingly low voice. And with that, he stood up and left the room, leaving me gaping at him and quite unsure of what had just happened.

_James's POV_

It was breakfast time in the Great Hall and I was sitting with the Marauders at our table, mindlessly chewing on scrambled eggs and sausages while retelling what had happened the night before with Lily. I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest guy in the whole hall. "Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail...I am the luckiest guy in the whole hall."

Remus snorted and continued to spread his toast with marmalade while Sirius gave me a sly look. "You better not be planning any _naughty_ things, Prongs. You know that will ruin your chance with Lilykins forever" he advised, and I gave him my 'I'm-not-a-complete-idiot' look, with a touch of 'but-I'm-not-saying-I-haven't-thought-about-it'.

"So what exactly are you planning for the date, then?" asked Remus with an interested look.

I scrunched up my face. "If I told you, I know you'd let it slip to Lily what my plans were, since you two are just the _best_ of friends." I took another bite of a sausage.

Remus scoffed indignantly. "You're just upset because I'm the only one out of all of us that she can stand for more then five minutes."

Sirius gave a look of objection instead of voicing his opinion because his mouth was full of pumpkin juice and he swallowed furiously. "Oi mate! She can stand me for more then five minutes, I'm the most stand-able guy in all of Hogwarts..." his voice trailed off as he perked up and saw Maria walk into the Great Hall. Tegan was at her side, clearly in an in depth conversion with her, for her hands were moving in every direction. I very much admired these girls for two reasons: One, they were actually capable of becoming best friends with Lily. And two, they were both completely stunning in their own way, inside and out.

Maria had dark, straight hair that fell past her shoulders. Her big chocolate eyes could make anyone go crazy, especially Sirius. They drove him mad. She always had an optimistic point of view on things, and also the knack for clever pranking. Tegan's hair reached a little farther then the middle of her back and was more of a platinum blonde color. She also had a fringe that reached her pale blue eyes. They often reminded me of ice or something of the like. She had an incredible sense of humor and was a whip in school. I often consoled in her to give me tips about Lily.

They each took a seat, Maria beside Sirius and Tegan next to Remus. I suddenly felt strangely alone. All I had was Peter sitting beside me. I didn't feel much like wrapping my arm around his waist and giving him a kiss on the cheek like the others. "Where's Lily?" I asked, not even trying to hide the desperation in my voice. Like they didn't know I was obsessed with her.

Tegan grabbed a muffin from a plate and took a bite. "She's still up in your common room. I'd say she's a little shocked at what she saw last night."

"Well I'd say" Maria added in and picked up her fork and knife. "She's let herself down, hasn't she?"

I opened my mouth from surprise and both Sirius and Remus choked on their food and tried not to laugh, while expecting a bitter retort from me.

I smiled sweetly at her (rather in a sarcastic way) and stood up from the table. "I'll see you lot in class." I walked swiftly to the door and once I was out of view, I turned my brisk walk into an all-out sprint. I ran up the moving staircases and all the way to the 5th floor, where mine and Lily's portrait hole was. I reached the portrait and pronounced "chocolate frog" quite clearly. The portrait swung open and I crawled inside.

To be frank, Maria's word had upset me…but just a tiny smidgen. I knew that Lily was quite reluctant about this date, but something had changed this year…altered its course. Even if it was just a bit. Lily had actually accepted me. Last night was a key example. She had actually _hung out_ with me.

I entered the common room and gave it a quick look before realizing that she wasn't there, so I headed up the stairs that led to our chambers. I took a left at the top and entered my room. I didn't want to go directly into her room, she would have a fit. I would enter her room from the loo.

I sped across my room and grabbed for the doorknob. What would I say to her? What would be my excuse for interrupting her? I snorted. Who cares? I'm James Potter; I'm very sly and cunning when it comes up to quick excuses! How could I forget all those times where I made them up in a split second to save myself from detention? I turned the doorknob and it creaked open.

Those ten seconds from when I opened the door were all a blur of blue, red…and Lily's naked body. All I knew was that I was now on ground with my hands bounded tightly behind me. I was forced to look at the ceiling for I had fallen on to my backside. I had a quick flash of sympathy for turtles when they were often in this situation, and reminded myself to help one out if I ever saw it struggling like I was. I assumed that Lily must have used a spell for my now tied-up wrists.

"POTTER."

I whimpered and cringed. Her voice rang throughout the loo.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU."

I swallowed hard. She sounded like she was going to cut me open any second now. I turned my head slightly to the left and my eyes fell upon Lily, who was now wrapped tightly in a towel. How disappointing. But I can easily say her face was about the colour of her hair. I cleared my throat uncertainly; she looked like she wanted a good answer from me walking in on her while she was getting out of the shower.

"I…I…didn't know you were…" I nudged me head towards the shower, "in there."

She stomped over to me and got down on her knees, so I was able to look her in the face. "You liar" she spat at me. I could see her shaking visably with anger. I shook my head in disagreement.

"No really! I wanted to come talk to you about tonight."

She gave me a snide look. "Come talk while I was in the shower? Start up a nice 'ole chat when you knew I was in there?" she retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "As inviting as that sounds, that's not how it happened."

She glowered and stood up abruptly. "Right. You expect me to believe that. Okay." She sounded half convincing. She marched over to her door and opened it. She looked at me over her shoulder; there was a devious smile on her face. "Well Potter, I suppose you can stay here all day until someone helps you out of that mess. But don't expect it to be me." She had almost fully closed the door when she recalled something. "Oh. And if you're not out of there by 8 o'clock...I suppose that counts as not showing up for our date." Lily grinned at me and slammed the door close.

There was only one thing on my mind as I lay there on the cold floor or the loo: I had to make that date.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fools and Luxury Author: Meg  
A/N: First of all, I just like to thank all of you who have read my story and to the ones that reviewed! None of you have failed to let me down! I'd also like to apologize for my grammar mistakes haha…it's kind of embarrassing when I go back and read them. So please just try to ignore them and I'll try my hardest not to continue doing this! A special thanks to Cosmopolitan, Princess of the Elements, BrazilianPrincess, Super Cara, Laxrules18, James-s2-Lily, Licordycamel, This-Recurring-Dream, Stargirlll and Bryanna! Hope you like it and please **REVIEW**!

**Chapter 3 **

_James's POV_

It felt like hours had gone by, lying on the floor. I couldn't help but think of how cruel Lily Evans really was. "That's my girl" I muttered hoarsely under my breath.

The real problem was that it was getting late and I was still tightly bound behind my back. "Bloody…stupid…_women_" I mumbled as I attempted my umpteenth time to struggle free of the ropes. If only I had my wand! But it was stored in one of the pockets of my book bag which I had regrettably left in my room.

All I had managed to do was scoot myself closer to my door. In a desperate attempt I raised my legs above my stomach and kicked at the door viciously, praying someone would hear. I knew this was a very, very, very slim chance, but I was hoping one of the Marauders would be in the common room, having wondered in.

"SOME…ONE…HELP...ME..." I bellowed, "…HAVE TO…WOO…LILY!"

After about ten minutes of repeatedly beating away at the door I gave up. I lay back on the cold floor; the position was killing my arms. I swore under my breath but then instantly lightened up like a shock of energy ran through me. A smile tingled on my lips. _On the Brightside, I had seen Lily Evans naked._

After reminiscing for a period of time, I became aware of faint footsteps climbing the dormitory stairs. I wildly flung my feet at the door. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The footsteps were becoming louder and drawing nearer. "HELP M-"

I was greeted by a rather tall figure with somewhat shaggy, brown hair.

"MOONY!" I hollered. I was so relieved. Maybe I would make Lily's date on time.

"Prongs?" He gave me a questionable look. "What…what the devil happened to you?"

"Lily Evans."

He nodded and bent down on his knees and I rolled over onto my stomach. He whipped out his wand from his front pocket and within seconds I was free. "Thanks mate, owe you one." I rubbed my wrists; they were aching from the strain of the day. "Do you have the time?"

Remus pulled back his sleeve and read his watch. "7:50, have you forgotten about your date?"

I gave him my "Are-you-mental?" look. "Do you really think I forgot a date with Evans?" He smiled and shrugged his shoulders in a tired fashion.

I examined my reflection in the mirror. Good-looking as usual. I pushed the dark hair out of my eyes and messed it up a bit. I did look a bit tired on the other hand; most likely from the little visit I had with the floor all day.

I turned to Moony. "Alright mate, wish me good luck." Butterflies were starting to form in my stomach.

He smiled weakly at me. "Best of luck." He seemed genuinely happy but I could sense something was up.

"You feeling alright?"

He seemed startled by this question. "Yeah, of course. Just hurry up or you'll be late!" He grabbed a hold of my arm and urged me out the door. This pushed me on and I sped out of my room, down the stairs, and out the portrait hole.

I ran down countless corridors and down many staircases. Only a few more floors to go. Sharp pains formed in my stomach but I still continued on.

_Was I late? _

_What was she thinking? _

_Was she even there? _

I wasn't even prepared. All of my thoughts and ideas were absolutely ruined from the backfire that was this morning.

I was running down the top of the marble staircase when I heard a distant, prompt voice. In the next moment my body became wholly paralyzed and rigid. My footing was lost and I tumbled down the marble staircase. A swooping feeling overcame my stomach with every roll, as if it was wondering what part of my body was going hit the hard marble next. I landed in a pile at the bottom. I was positioned so that I could only see the great oak doors in front of me. Even if I hadn't been hexed, I wouldn't have been able to move an inch. Every part of me ached like it had just been trampled on by an elephant. A warm liquid was pouring down my face and onto the floor. I had an odd sensation in my right leg and many of my fingers.

From above I heard laughter. Anger prickled through my system. Whoever had done this to me was briskly walking down the marble staircase, each step echoing throughout the hall. This wasn't the first time today that I had felt helpless. No one could get away with doing this to me.

Eventually the footsteps hit the stone flooring and made their way behind me. Fear and anger were overwhelming me.

"Well, Potter." The voice belonged to no other then Snape; _Snivellus_. "Looks like Black's not here to come to your rescue this time. He stepped over my limp body and squatted down so I could focus on his face, not that I fancied to take a look at his greasy features. "You and your mudblood taste _disgust_ me." He smirked and drew to his full height. Just as I was expecting him to leave, he raised his right foot in the air and with all his force, stamped on my face.

"_Crack_."

I heard the sickening noise of my nose breaking. More blood poured over me and I was falling in and out of consciousness as I heard his footsteps and laughter leaving me. My eyes were watering and overflowing onto my cheeks and my body ached like it never had before and I was so enraged at that filthy slime but more at myself for being in such a position.

I was on the verge of unconsciousness when before me the grand oak doors quietly creaked open and a small figure slipped their way in. My body relaxed and I was immediately comforted when I heard Lily Evan's panicked voice running over to me. I gave in and passed out on the cold floor, knowing I would be in good hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fools and Luxury  
Author: Meg  
A/N: Oh jeeze you guys make me feel awesome. SOOO, I'd just like to think james-s2-lily, xxxxParvati-Patilxxxx, futureauthor15, Queenie, Stargirlll, Bryanna, Zippy-Wings, laxrules18, princess of the elements, Super Cara, librastar and Lupincrazy for reviewing chapter 3. To everyone that actually gets through this chapter: **PLEASE BE NICE AND REVIEW!** This chapter's a little longer and my favorite so far!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Lily's POV_

Nothing had yet to make a smugger look on my face then when James Potter didn't show up for our date. I could picture him still struggling on the floor of our bathroom. Finally I had done some justice to Potter. This thought carried me up the lawns outside of the castle and I made my way up the trail to the entrance hall. I reached the doors and quietly opened and shut them behind me. I was intending to nip into the Great Hall for a snack when something at the bottom of the marble staircase caught my attention.

James Potter's body lay in a crumpled form on the ground. His face was barely recognizable from the blood that covered it, but his messy black hair that swept across his forehead and his hazel eyes idly blinking up at me gave it away.

Seeing him like this; leg twisted in an abnormal way, blood-spattered, looking like he was a badly put together puzzle was so alien to me. I was so used to seeing him as strong, healthy, and unbeatable to say the least. Now witnessing him in such a rutted manner created a welt to erupt deep in my throat and my heart to double in speed.

Just as I had made it over to him, his half-closed eyes took their last look at me and I swear a smile faintly came upon his lips before he fell unconscious.

My heart lurched when I realized that he was not going to wake up. I panicked. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed as loudly as I could. Of course nobody was around. "SOMEONE'S HURT! I NEED HELP!"

I looked back down at Potter, half-expecting to see him grinning up at me like this was all some clever prank. When I understood that this wasn't going to occur, my eyes began to well up and my vision blurred.

I hastily grabbed for my wand in my front pocket. "WINGARDIAN LEVIOSA!" I bawled and Potter rose into the air, his clothes hanging from his limp body.

I let him levitate in front of me while I ran up the marble staircase. Small drops of crimson that shown up at me from the steps caught my eye. I sped down corridors and up staircases with Potter a few feet in front of me at all times until I had finally made it to the Hospital Wing. I levitated Potter into the closest bed. "Madam Pomfrey!" I yelled and scanned the room for her.

She immediately bustled out of her office. "What's going on here, Ms. Evans?" She looked at me scornfully but then followed my gaze to the bed where Potter was now laying. She let out a whimper of surprise and swiftly made her way over to him. I ran over to the bedside as well.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked anxiously as she split his pant legs to the knees and pulled his shirt up, now exposing his defined stomach. This caused my cheeks to brighten.

"We'll see dear, but you will have to leave! He's in very bad condition and I cannot be bothered while I fix him up."

I gave her a fixed look. "I'm staying" I said in a daringly low voice. "And I will not get in the way." I could tell she was caught off guard. She gave me a contemptuous look, but besides that she did not say a word.

After inspecting all his wounds and broken bones, Madam Pomfrey ran off to her office to grab the select medicines she would use on Potter. He was about half-naked at this point. Oh jeeze. Madam Pomfrey had taken off his shirt and rolled up his pant legs past his knees by this point. But before I had been alone with Potter for only a minute, she was back. She pried his mouth open carefully and let blue liquid that came from an old, brown bottle ooze into his mouth. She then carefully took her wand to each broken bone. In total he had three broken fingers. Madame Pomfrey then moved on to his broken nose, wrist and his abnormally twisted leg. The leg took longer to heal then the other bones because it was in such bad condition. "Poor boy will be limping for a while" I heard her murmur, not sure if she was talking to me or herself.

Next were his cuts. Mind you, there were many of them. Wounds covered his body allover; there was an especially deep one across his chest that looked particularly painful. Even once she had healed it there was still a long scar that existed.

The skies were the color of ebony by the time Madam Pomfrey had finished. She groggily pulled a rag from her robes and dabbed her forehead. With a sigh of relief, she gathered the medicine bottles and put them on a tray. "So…he's going to be fine?" I softly asked.

She seemed startled by the sudden start of conversation. "Well yes," she said with a firm gaze, "Hogwarts wouldn't be anywhere without me." And with that, she turned on her heel and hid away in her office.

Hmmm. She's not _that_ conceited, is she?

I turned my gaze from the office door that just closed to Potter. The entire night guilt had run through my veins. I had gone too far this morning, even if it was Potter. I couldn't decide if the reason I was staying here with him was because I felt horribly guilty…or because I actually wanted to. "Oh, this is rubbish." I shook my head, trying to clear it. Thoughts were swimming through my mind, questioning my own motives and feelings. _This is stupid. I don't have feelings for_…I indolently looked over at the body occupying the bed…_him_. I relaxed in my chair and let my head loll to one side. _I like intelligent, athletic, adventurous, mature types…wait a second…he's three of those… _My chin drooped. _And he certainly was handsome…_My breathing deepened._ No…he's immature; I don't like him one little bit…_

I awoke unexpectedly from a deep sleep. The Hospital Wing torches had been extinguished and the wing had a dark and eerie feel. I had awoken because I thought I heard my name being called. Where had it come from? I rubbed my eyes and scanned the wing. No one was around. Maybe it had just been a dream… I got back into a comfortable position, waiting for sleep to come yet again.

"Lil…L-Lily."

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I bolted upright. The figure on the bed before me was tossing and turning; the sheets were getting caught and twisted around his body.

"Lily…"

I watched my name leave his mouth. I was shocked. Was he having a nightmare? …Why was he calling _my_ name...Potter was squirming in every direction and I was becoming more and more frightened. I could see sweat glinting in the moonlight off his forehead and upper body.

"L-Lily…Li-..._LILY_."

My heart jumped out of my throat and I shot out of the chair and onto the edge of his bed.

"James!" I whispered frantically. "James, I'm here!" I hesitated to comfort him, but then slowly lay my hand upon his chest and started stroking; trying to calm him down though ironically I seemed to feel as hysterical as he was acting.

His squirming began to subside and I continued to try and calm him down. "Don't worry…it's alright, I'm here…don't worry." Again I rubbed my hand over his bare chest and I could momentarily feel his pounding heart beat. His breathing was shrill and his chest was rising up and down rapidly.

"Lily..." he repeated but this time quietly.

My pulse was slowing down and my fear was disintegrating. I pushed his dark hair out of his face and rubbed his cheek, happy that he was quieting. I can tell you I was surprised to see his closed eyelids turn into half-open slits. I could feel his hazel eyes curiously looking into mine. I could feel my cheeks tingling and I knew that they were a rosy red color. He turned his cheek inward to my hand like a cat that wanted to be scratched behind the ears. I don't know what overcame me but in the next moment I found myself embracing James Potter, my arms wrapped around his back and our faces cheek to cheek. He seemed to hesitate, but then weakly wrapped his arms around me and I could feel him slightly shaking under me.

"Please…please don't leave" he whispered into my ear.

A smile broke out on my face and I nuzzled into his neck. "I'm not leaving James, I'm right here…"

_James's POV_

I slowly opened my heavy eyelids and quickly found out it was a mistake; the light filling into the Hospital Wing half-blinded me and I hastily closed them shut.

The _Hospital _Wing?

Squinting, I re-opened my eyes. Memories of the night before quickly washed over me. _Snivellus…he hexed me and that must be why I'm here…wait a minute…_ My heart jumped and I rolled over onto my right side. Lily Evans was curled up on a chair in a considerably uncomfortable looking manner. Her fiery hair was messy and she was cuddling up in the black hoody she was wearing. It looked a bit familiar…I looked down at my stomach and realized that not only was I topless, but _she_ was wearing my sweater. A grin swept across my face and I was suddenly alive with energy._ Perhaps she finally had given to my witty charm and extremely good looks_…

I pulled the covers off my legs and was surprised to find that I was only in my boxers. "Uh oh" I mumbled under my breath. I then decided that I needed to find a housecoat as soon as possibly. I grabbed the sheet off of my bed and wrapped it around my exposed, extremely well-toned body. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got to my feet.

"ARGHH!"

There was an excruciating pain my right leg when I put my weight on it and I fell to the stone floor. Oh sweet Jesus. Lily stirred from her place in the chair and she peered over the side. "Are you alright?!" she asked anxiously.

"I've fallen and I can't get up" I replied bitterly. My leg throbbed with pain, this had been my third time stuck on the floor in 24 hours, I was only in my boxers and Lily Evans was watching.

A mocking grin formed on her face but nonetheless, she still looked sympathetic. "You shouldn't have gotten out of bed; you've hurt your leg from last night."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

Her sympathetic look turned into a glare and she got to her feet. She took hold of both my hands (this thrilled me) and helped hoist me up off the ground. I limped over to the bed and sat back down.

I looked up at Lily who surprisingly seemed to be checking out my crotchel-area. "You're checking out my crotchel-area, you know" I let her know and beamed. I never would have guessed Lily Evans to be doing such a dirty thing.

She gave me her "Oh-shut-up" look but in the next moment it turned into a giggle.

"What?" I asked, slightly unnerved by her laughing.

"You have little pink bunnies on your boxers. And they are making babies with each other."

I looked down at myself, horrified. Just as Lily had described, little fluffy pink bunnies were bouncing around playfully on my boxers, eventually finding a partner and well...making babies. I thought I had gotten rid of these boxers _years_ ago. They had been a joke birthday present from Padfoot in 4th year. I tried to regain my composure. "Yeah well, you do realize you stayed with me all night _and_ called me by my first name." The memory of last night absently floated into my mind. All I really could remember was a flash of green light and then waking up, finding Lily calming me down in her arms…Besides the dream, waking up with Lily caring about me was probably the best moment that had happened to me so far at Hogwarts.

She reddened in the face but at that precise moment, Padfoot and Moony emerged from Madam Pomfrey's office; they each were holding a long wooden thing that I had never seen before.

"Ay, mate! Getting along with Lilykins, are we?" said Padfoot, grinning handsomely from ear to ear, taking in my half-naked appearance.

Remus chuckled and leaned on the wooden object he was holding. He pointed his wand at a pot plant on a bedside table and expertly transfigured it into a housecoat. He threw it into my arms.

"I owe you again" I said and put it on. "I'm bloody brilliant seeing as how Lily lightened up and stayed with me here all night." I grinned and she gave me a disdainful look.

"I'm warning you. I'll kick you in the shin of your bad leg if you say another word."

Padfoot and Moony both laughed and each passed me those strange sticks. "Madam Pomfrey says you'll need to use these until your leg gets better. They're called crutches, muggles use them" Moony informed me.

"How do they work?" I asked.

"Put them under your arms and lean on them when you walk."

I followed the instructions Moony gave me and stood up. "Oh, this doesn't seem too bad…"

"How about you try walking" suggested Padfoot. A smirk was mingling on his lips.

I took one step with the crutches. The next thing I knew, I was back on the floor.


End file.
